Treat
Treat was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the is the 6th track on 48:13. Background Having taken five months to write,Kasabian: Vevo_IT Twitter Takeover Treat is, according to Tom, "about looking in the mirror at your bad self." Elaborating on the evil twin lyric, he said that he and Serge are each other's evil twin, while Serge explained that it refers to another side of your personality that might get you into trouble, but also has "something amazing" about it.NME, 18 January 2014Serge Pizzorno's evil twin Serge named it as his favourite song on the record, as well as Kasabian's defining song.By the Numbers? An Interview with KasabianKasabian on 48:13 Live Treat was first performed live on 23 May 2014 in Dundee and has been a part of the set since. Starting from Kasabian's Summer Solstice gig in Leicester in June 2014, the song often features an extensive laser show during its second half, depending on the size of the venue. During the For Crying Out Loud Tour Serge often went into the crowd during Treat. Quotes Releases *48:13 CD Album *48:13 CD/DVD Album *48:13 2x10" Vinyl Album *48:13 CD Album (Japan) *48:13 Pink Album Promo CD *48:13 White Album Promo CD Live releases Video *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics Everybody knows I work it, work it like a treat I said now everybody knows I work it, work it like a treat I said now everybody knows I work it, work it like a treat I said now everybody knows I work it, work it like a treat What is this that stands before me Shaking in the mirror He is called my evil twin Got me jumping out my skin Forgive me, where's my manners Please allow my introduction 'Cause I'm gonna get you hit I am gonna get you lit Reach out and touch me 'Cause I gotta I gotta know Everybody knows I work it, work it like a treat I said now everybody knows I work it, work it like a treat I said now everybody knows I work it, work it like a treat I said now everybody knows I work it, work it like a treat Work it like a treat Everybody Work it like a treat Everybody Work it like a treat Everybody I work it I'm stood here naked with a junkie sinking margaritas I swear I don't remember anything Where were we last, I think we separated deep in Leicester How could you ditch me in the state I'm in And if you want to witness What goes on behind the curtain He is just as cracked as you So be careful if you do Reach out and touch me 'Cause I gotta I gotta go Everybody knows I work it, work it like a treat I said now everybody knows I work it, work it like a treat I said now everybody knows I work it, work it like a treat I said now everybody knows I work it, work it like a treat Work it like a treat Everybody Work it like a treat Everybody Work it like a treat Everybody References Category:Songs